


In the end, it'll be sweet

by pykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pykes/pseuds/pykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never get to take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, it'll be sweet

The antique, over-sized locket opens easily, and inside of it, a picture remains attached to it, as if someone had taken the job to themselves to put a strong, and everlasting sticking charm to it. The picture in question is old enough that the person who took it has been dead and buried for several decades now, and it is as frail as it is delicate. It’s also well on its way to become colorless, but this, for some reason, only adds to the strange feeling of vacancy and sweetness the photograph seems to hold. It’s the sort of vacancy of something worn-out and discarded, and yet, for some reason, utterly and inexplicably irreplaceable.

Main focus of the picture: A couple of teenagers, both clad in formal, old-fashioned but all the same elegant dress robes.

The setting: The Great Hall. Twinkling faeries are flying above and around them, while flower petals shower them, the result of a charm the boy never managed to properly accomplish.

Time: Christmas.

The boy stands behind her, arms tightly draped around the girl’s slim waist. She seems to be standing on her tip-toes, and as she tries to look taller, his shaking shoulders, the result of thinly veiled repressed laughter, clue her in and a fit of giggles breaks away from her. Soon, he is chiming in and they are both carelessly laughing in mirth and smiling at the camera, as though they have all the time in the world to waste.

As soon the fits of laughter and giggling begin to fade, the girl, quite unconsciously, it seems, fixes her expression into one that perfectly mirrors the boy’s; their countenances ooze happiness mixed with small hints of superiority that young, smart, popular and good-looking people often seem to have. Completely content and pleased with themselves and each other as the pair looks, the girl and the boy appear to be ready to take over the world with their ten thousand galleons-worth smiles, steal it with your permission, and keep it inside the safe places that their hearts are.


End file.
